what's left for you to do
by passer's mirth
Summary: this is about a story of a girl who hungers for an adventure which is destined for her to have.
1. Chapter 1 the visitor

Oº°'¨ Author's Note ¨'°ºO

please support me with this one.. this is my first time writing stories. haha.. please do enjoy and leave comments to help me out! -

I DIDNT INCLUDE THE SAME CHARACTERS OF THE ORIGINAL BOOK

(its still untitled.. hope you dont mind)

for those who dont like it, well.. errr... just shut up.. -

Oº°'¨ Author's Note ¨'°ºO

·!¦· Chapter i – visitor ·¦!·

Summer, students of MOSH Academy are study, worry free… they hang out, go out of town, go to the finest beaches and spend the night at the 5 star hotels. Well, some of them spend their vacation at the classroom, stuck with a book and a boring, I mean _boring_ Chemistry teacher. That what we all call summer classes. It's the biggest punishment for not passing exams, not doing home works or trying to piss of a teacher (don't ask).

One girl from this academy takes summer class without any regrets whatsoever. Actually, she's kind of purposely put her self into this. She's a smart girl but doesn't take her lessons seriously. She's a pretty girl with a nice body but eats a lot! She even belongs to the "popular" group of people. But they don't trash her for being a summer student!

Her name is Rein Rue. Dark hair, brown eyes fine complexion just like her mum's. She's also a care-free girl who is in touch with troubles. She lives with her father in a mansion beside the ocean. Her mother died right after she was born. She grew up without a mother but she grew along with her two best friends.

Rain likes to have an adventure of her own but, she couldn't have one by making it.

It's breakfast in the mansion that Monday morning. No news papers were delivered there every morning by a newspaper boy because the mansion is located far away from civilization so the news papers are delivered electronically (like a teleporter or something). The breeze of the ocean always gets through the open windows of the dining room as Harison Rue sat there reading the front page of the news paper as the breakfast awaited for her daughter.

Rein hurried along the dining room to have breakfast shouting, "I'm hungreeeeee!" the time she reached the door, she spotted her father with his face covered by the news paper.

The table was neatly arranged, forks, spoons and knives arranged in order, a vase in the center of the table filled with lilies and orchids the way Rein's mum likes it.

"Morning dad!" delightfully said by Rein.

"Good morning princess."

"Dad, don't call me that! I'm turning fifteen soon!"

"So?"

"So… I'm going to be an adult!"

"Well, you don't act like one!"

"Yes I –"

"Eat your toast before it gets cold!"

Rein felt quiet eating her breakfast. Then her father joined her after reading. Placed the paper beside and started drinking his coffee.

"My friends are coming over tonight." Rein started again and swallowed the last half piece of her toast.

Harison paused. "Do they have business here?" he asked.

"No, but –"

"Then no. you still have classes."

"Today's the last day dad. This week, is rest week!"

"Oh? But someone's coming over to –"

Rein injected her eggs and bacons all at the same time and stood up, kissed her father goodbye, said "fee yaa daad!" and ran outside the dining room.

Just right outside the dining room door, she sees a wide hall. On the sides another doors and at the middle of it is a red carpeted stairs. Opposite the stairs is a large opened door apparently where she is going to exit. She ran towards it and she met a bald tall man wearing a butler's tux beside a black car.

"Good morning Ms. Rein!" greeted the man

"'Morning Martin! Can I drive?" said rein.

"When you're eighteen Ms. Rein!" the man called martin replied. He opened the back door for Rein to ride in. But Rein passed Martin and opened the front door next to the driver's seat and rode it. She opened the window of the car and said, "C'mon Martin! I'm gonna be late!"

At the classroom, all of the students were sleeping except for Rein; she's like finishing up her graffiti on her desk she's been working for all summer as the teacher of that class is making a speech before the summer class ends. "So, you students should realize that you should study hard and --" the teacher with a lazy eyes and voice was interrupted by the bell which means classes has ended. All of the students stood up and celebrated as the teacher walked out of the room. Rein didn't join them. She walked out as well after the teacher. Rein felt silent while walking alone in the corridor hands in her pocket while she kicks the air.

"H-hey Reeein!... Rein! Wait up!"

A guy with dorky glasses, curly big black hair, freckles in cheeks and nose was calling out Rein's name running as stupid as he looks like wearing a fitted polo matching a fit pants (not to mention his creepy tie where Rein's face is printed entirely).

As the dorky boy reached Rein, Rein turned around and examined the boy from head to toe and started laughing. "What do you want monkey?" she said and continued laughing.

"My-my name's not _monkey_. I-It's Mon-kee…" he corrected.

"Whatever monkey…"

"A-anyway, Rein… a-are you r-ready?" said Monkee nervously

Rein stopped laughing at once and stared at him. "What the hell are you talking about!"

"Well. You-you promised that… if I do your science project, you-you'll go out with me for –"Monkee said with his two point finger attached and blushing.

"I never promised you anything you idiot!" she turned around again and started walking again.

"B-but…" Monkee tried to reach Rein.

"REIN!" Monkee demanded her to face him. Rein looked around with annoyance once again. "What!"

Monkee hurried to get near Rein once again. Before he reached her, he tripped over and made Rein and fell off the ground with Monkee above him. Rein felt unconscious for a while but she felt something hugging her. "AARGH! GET OFF ME YOU JERK!"

Monkee who is so obsessed with Rein finally got the chance to touch her so by this means, he wouldn't let go. Rein is trying to make Monkee let go off her but she can't. Rein is hearing some words coming out of Monkee's mouth yet she couldn't understand a thing.

"_Oh rei… you soft… skin soft… soft… oh rein…"_

"GET OF ME! GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF!"

"_Soft… rein… _argh"

"You don't know how to respect women, do ya?

Finally, Monkee was off Rein now. Before she could say anything, she saw another guy standing in front of her. He led a hand to support her from standing and said "you OK?"

She fixed her self up and took a good look at the guy.

This guy is handsome. Tall, deep set eyes, has a dark green eyes and a nice neat look. Rein thinks this guy is weird for his outfit but, then again, it kinda fits him.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem!" He smiled.

Rein searched around to find where Monkee went. She spotted him on the floor still saying those words like "soft" and "rein" repeatedly. The guy woke Monkey up by his foot. "still unconscious, I guess" he said after he took a closer look at Monkee. As he turned around he saw Rein out of sight. He tried to follow Rein but Monkee said, "Hey you! Where's Rein? You scared her off didn't you?" the guy looked around and said, "no, I did not. You did." He replied, smiling. Monkee stood up and went towards the guy. "Why you…!" he uttered angrily. Apparently, Monkee was shorter than the guy so he didn't dare fight him (hehe). "take it easy bucko!" said the guy

"You stole my girlfriend."

"Oh, really?"

Before Monkee could reply, he saw something shining in his chest in his eye level. Shining but not with a light source. Monkee was interrupted by it and by the time he recognized it as a badge, something is written on it. Something like, "Hog –"

Monkee pronounced. The guy looked at his chest as well and hid the badge with his hand. "Later!" he said. He left Monkee who wondered "who is that guy?"


	2. Chapter 2 the announcement

·!¦· Chapter ii – the announcements ·¦!·

6 pm, very lively that evening in the mansion. All the maids are very busy preparing for dinner. But this time, it was extra special as if someone is celebrating in the house. More orchids and lilies are placed in each vase in every corner and the center of the table; the chandelier's bulbs are placed with new ones; cloths of the tables and chairs are replaced as well with their very cleanest.

The stairs that leads to the second floor of the mansion which is right the opposite of main door, a man named Martin the butler is stationed at the very last step of the stair waited for the arrival of the people who's going to be in the dinner party.

The door opened. Rein, together with another girl who has a black curly hair, with shining blue eyes, and a boy with an attracting look appeared behind the door.

"Good evening Miss Rein, Miss Natalie, and Mr. Klein." Said martin holding his hands together and stayed put at his station.

"Hi Martin!" they greeted him back all at the same time.

Rein lead the way to her room. Passing Martin to climb the stairs, "Tell me when dinner is ready, Martin! I'm starving!"

"Dinner will be ready as soon as your father and his guest arrived."

"Huh? Who?"

"I'm not so sure about that Miss Rein. But I'm sure he is important like your father told us."

"Ok then." Said rein. She turned to look at Natalie and Klein, "Make haste people, GUILTY GEAR IS WAITING FOR ME!" shouted and ran.

Martin, Natalie and Klein made a look of disappointment after they heard Rein opened the door of the room.

"Kid's stuff…" Natalie whispered

"But you know... Guilty gear is the latest...!" Klein informed Rein.

"tsk, whatever"

These three friends are one of the most popular groups of the academy. Natalie's smart, Klein was the varsity of almost all of the outdoor sports, and as for Rein, umm, she's the '_trouble maker_' of the campus! They've been together since they were little.

They saw Rein already playing with her video game, staring at the screen pushing buttons on her joystick repeatedly. Klein finally joined her and started a new game. Natalie sat beside the fireplace and started searching for teen magazines but all she could see is gamers' issues. As she searches for the very bottom, she spotted the magazines she gave Rein for her birthday last year. It was unread, and still sealed in a plastic. The covers are written in different colors:

_How to Date Boys_

_Find Mr. Right_

_Thrive in Five_

_Tips on Flirting_

_101 Most Gorgeous Men_

"Who do you think Mr. Harison's guest is?" Klein asked as he hit the buttons.

"No idea." Rein replied. "Why?"

"Nothing, just don't remember the times when he had friends over for dinner… COULD YOU STOP KICKING?"

"He's right 'ya know…" said Natalie while reading the '_101 Most Gorgeous Men._'

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm sure it's from another country for some business."

While Klein is working hard to beat Rein in the game, he was distracted by a light shining at him and irritating his eyes. He was quite annoyed and by the time he looked at it, a badge suddenly appeared and pinned in Rein's shirt.

"What the…!" said Klein. "What the hell's that?"

"What?" Rein replied trying to ignore it.

By the time Natalie came close to Rein to look at what Klein's looking at, she clapped her hands into her mouth with a shocking expression on her face. Rein and Klein looked at her and asked "What?"

Rein looked at it finally and jumped. "Where did this came from!" She pinned it off and read the writings on it. "Hogwarts. What's _Hogwarts?_" She examined it and tuned it over. Another writings appeared "_Push the 'Hogwarts' button_."

After she pushed the button, nothing happened.Then a few seconds, it started moving. Rein accidentally threw the badge for she thought it's gonna bite her. The badge was vibrating really hard and on top of it, there was a blast sound and a square, small digital picture appeared.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"SHH!"

Inside the square, set of words are appearing one by one.

Greetings,

You have been invited to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to attend classes starting September first. You are to bring everything you need for the whole school year. A gentleman from the Ministry of Magic, Department of Allegations and Proclamation is having a required visit at your residence before the term starts to have a brief explanation on what to do.

Good day,

Head Master

The picture slowly shrank back to the badge.

They all paused for a while and Natalie kept mumbling words.

"I'm a what?"

Natalie stopped.

"It's in your blood. Every witches and warlocks go to a wizard school to learn your magic." She explained.

"How did you know this?"

"I- I read about it in their book."

"What book?" they asked.

"Grandma's."

"You mean, grandma Dorris is a wizard?" said Klein.

Natalie nodded.

"Which means, you two are wizards too?" added Klein.

"I knew the whole time. I even got the badge earlier." said Natalie.

"Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell _me_? I'm your cousin!"

"Klein I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't tell anyone about this because the Wizarding world is definitely a secret. Any muggle knows about the wizard world will be forced to erase his memories. And I definitely can't tell you yet because you're a blabber mouth."

"No I'm not!"

"You told everyone in class that I am dating that _Ronney_ guy"

"That was different!"

"Wait a minute you guys…" Rein interrupted. "Why haven't you got your invitation yet Klein?"

"Uh… I don't know!"

There was a knock on the door. "Dinner is ready."

"Great. I'm famished! We'll talk bout this later."

As they arrived at the dining room, they saw a stranger who sat there organizing papers.

"_You're right._" Klein whispered to Rein and Natalie.

They each sat opposite to the man while examining him. He has tired eyes, a grumpy look, and a bald head. They heard mumbles while putting all of his paper works on an old briefcase. After, he finally realizes that the three was already there.

"Oh!" he chuckled. "I didn't see you coming!" he put on his glasses to take a better look.

"Let me see now. Hmm…" he paused to look at Rein "Ah. You must be Heather's daughter, Rein. Am I correct?"

"Yes. Who are you? How d'ya know my mum – OUCH! … Sir?" asked Rein.

"I… ah… --"

Another man appeared wearing a thick coat and a hat. It was really hard to see who it is because his face is covered by the shadow of the hat his wearing. He is accompanied by Martin who was helping him to take of his coat and hat.

"Dad!" Rein called.

"Hey Mr. Harison!" said Klein and Natalie.

The guest stood up to greet Harison.

"Hey Harison. I suppose you don't remember me but–"

"Puck! Nice to see you again! It's been so long isn't it?" said Harison as the shook hands.

Harison took his seat so as the man he called Puck. The maids walked into the room and served their dinner.

"So… you sent that mail yesterday. You're ah – here to talk to Rein?" Harison began.

"Oh, yes I am." Puck replied.

"So… What is it?" asked Rein.

"Ah yes… yes… I was planning to say it after dinner, but since you asked," Puck sipped in his glass of water and continued. "It's about the school you're gonna enter after your muggle studies."

"What's muggle?"

"Non magical mortals. Non wizards! As I was saying, I am here to instruct you how to get the things you need in Hogwarts. Here's the list of books you'll be needing and the places where to find them." He handed out pieces of parchments to Rein after he explained what's written on it. "Here's the list of other stuff you'll need for this term, quills, brooms… etc."

"brooms? You mean, it flies?" Rein uttered.

"Yes, my dear child. Remember, you have to complete the requirements before October thirty first. At that day, you'll be heading to the King's Cross station before nine in the morning. You're train platform nine and three quarters will leave at exactly nine." He breathed. "Any questions?"

"Yes. I don't understand the word you're saying." Rein scratched his head.

"No worries! My son, Peter will come over tomorrow morning to guide you."

"One more. Do you know who's the wizard in my family? Dad didn't mention anything about this."

Harison coughed. "Rein –"

"Oh dear." Said Puck.

"Rein," said Harison trying to explain. "Rein, you're mother's a witch dear."

Klein dropped the spoon he was holding and Natalie paused as well.

"You're joking!" Rein denied.

"Rein… dear, I was going to say this earlier but – Rein?"

"Mum's a witch?" said Rein with her mouth wide open.

"Rein… I'm sorry! I –"

"THIS IS SO AWESOME! Mental, but AWESOME!"

Every body was expecting Rein to be ballistic about this unveiling stuff but it turned out the opposite. Natalie made a disappointed expression, Klein was surprised as Puck, Harison acted like he was revived from death.

"Well then," said Puck. "I'd love to stay but I'm in a hurry. I'm going to the Porcher's house to have an allegation too." Puck stood up hastily.

"You mean the grandchildren of Mrs. Porcher?" Asked Naralie.

"Why, yes! Ms. Natalie Wood and Mr. Kein Porcher! Do you know them? I kind of need directions in their location."

"Ehem, that's kinda us, sir." She proclaimed.

"No it's not! He misspelled my name! That's why I haven't received any badges yet!"

"Terrific! Absolutely lovely! Well, I guess I don't have to explain everything all over again? Oh and my apologies Mr. Porcher, let me fix that." Puck drew something out from his back pocket, a wand of about twelve inches. He swung it in from right to left and pointed out to Klein's chest. Sparks came out of the tip of the wand and zoomed to the chest of Klein. A second later, the same badge Rein has appeared slowly and revealed the writings.

"There you go. Okay, I'm off. Thank you, Harison for a wonderful dinner. We'll see you again sometime children." He smiled and took his briefcase and robes and exited the room.


End file.
